I Hated Sunrises
by sugary spring
Summary: Too soon I would have to leave his arms, too soon we would have to abandon each other.  It was ruthless, it always hurt when the sun rose above the sky. And that's why I hated sunrises.


**A/N:** Alec/Renesmee pairing again. This could be an independent sequel to _Autumn Would Still Come_ but I think that _Autum Would Still Come_ is an independent sequel to this story because I wrote this story first, before _Autumn Would Still Come. _My friend beta read this and I hope I fixed everything right (English isn't my native language).

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

My steps echoed silently in the almost silent square. The night wind pushed my face carefully with its warm touch and grabbed my hair tossing them from my face. The darkness, which was falling from the sky, embraced me and two little bright stars guided me towards my destination. He had to be there.

The fountain's purl filled up my ears and cool drops from the cascading water were sprinkling towards me. The touch of the drops reminded me of his touch, cold and a little prickly. The drops flowed along my arm when I hurried my way across the square towards a staircase and the darkening sky.

Step and another. My fingertips felt stony railing, its rough coating that scratched my skin. My feet, which had suffered in high heels, kicked the shoes off and I felt the stairs smoothness under them. My steps got faster and I wasn't afraid of falling in high heels anymore. They had distressed me but now I was free.

The moon revealed itself from behind the grey cloud curtain when my feet touched bumpy stone street. Sand tingled my feet but although I moved my eyes to the darkness, chopping it. I saw the profiles of a close building and some trees nearby. Their branches with green leaves clung to my hair and stopped my moving, I begun to solve the mess quietly grumbling. This was just a waste of time, we would lose time! The night would lose minutes and minutes, our shared time would run out too quickly. Too soon I would have to leave his arms, too soon we would have to abandon each other. It was ruthless, it always hurt when the sun rose above the sky. And that's why I hated sunrises.

I plucked myself free from the branches and felt a rush of pain in my scalp. A painful gasp escaped my mouth and a slow invasive pain made me hold my head. For an instant I forgot that the time was running and when I continued my journey I ran. But I didn't make it far when cool lips pressed into my hair easing the pain and familiar hands wrapped tightly around my waist. I gasped and let myself press against his rock hard chest, fall into his arms.

I didn't know how long we had been sitting under the tree when I realized that he was wiping my face dry. I blinked my eyes puzzled and allowed a look to his eyes which were glowing bright red. His slightly reddish lips were pressed together and the dark brown hair, which had a pinch of gold in it, was covering his forehead.

"Why are you crying?" he asked almost whispering, letting his hand disappear from my face. I felt my slightly burning eyes and turned my gaze away from him. I didn't know. I didn't know what had set the tears free.

"I don't know", I answered quietly, pressing my head against his chest. Maybe I had missed him too much. Maybe I had been afraid of losing time. "You were supposed to be there, the same place."

His lips pressed to my hair and his hold from me didn't loosen. He didn't answer to me, didn't say a word to those words that I had whispered. He just was there and pressed his head against my own.

"Why?" I asked, meaning my earlier words. My head didn't lean against his chest anymore, I sought his face with my gaze. His expression was gentle, everything else was hidden under this mask.

"I came towards you", he answered when I placed my other hand to his cheek. His skin felt cool and hard and smooth against my fingertips that stroked his dark hair. I nodded to his answer and settled my head back on his shoulder.

Darkness was fading from the sky. The dark blue color had paled rapidly. The skyline had orange and some red which meant only one thing. The sun and its rise. I didn't want it, I wanted to push the sun down, far away from the horizon. I didn't need the burning sky, no cute shades of blue, no white cotton candy clouds. They always took him from me.

A sigh fled from my lips, my hands were grasping the stony fence harder. Knuckles stretched my skin when my eyes were trying to paint the sky dark again. But again there was nothing. The darkness would fall from the sky hours later and then I could escape again. Now I just stared at the growing and brightening red.

His hand placed on my shoulder, I turned my back to the whitening sky. I knew we shouldn't have been here anymore, I knew he should already be elsewhere but I had wanted to prolong our shared time to the very last moments.

"You should go", I whispered, catching his shirt's front with my hand, placing my head to the place where his heart was located. My voice cracked of yearning, I waited it to bring tears to my eyes.

"I should already be gone", he stated, but it didn't sound the way someone else would have. Someone else would have sounded annoyed or frustrated. However, he sounded like he didn't care.

"Your sister will kill you, right?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound light. He smirked and shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He shook his head and let his lips find their way to my own. My hands detached from his shirt instantly and settled to his childish face. I didn't let us separate when he wanted to, I didn't let him escape though I knew that we should. "Someday you will hurt yourself", he whispered. I shook my head to his words and pulled him to a short, composed kiss which I knew would be our last one.

"You too." My voice cracked again. "You'll reveal yourself soon. That's why…", my lips were stroking his smooth cheek, making their way to his ear, "…you have to go."

Those were the last words I whispered to him. Those were the last words between us when the sun rose. Shadows from the trees grew bigger and fell onto us protective, allowing him to leave safely. I stared at his disappearing back but once I had blinked I didn't see him anymore. I only saw the shadows on the stony street.

* * *

**A/N: **I ask you again to tell me if you spotted any mistakes. And I hope you liked this and you will review.


End file.
